Brothers, Impala and Pie
by Giacinta
Summary: Some brotherly baiting, some Impala and some pie, just like the title says. One shot.


Brothers, Impala and Pie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled the door shut behind him, eyes searching out his brother. Dean was leaning against the side of the Impala, fingers tapping impatiently on her gleaming surface, waiting.

x

Sam cracked a smile, Dean and the Impala; it had been love at first sight. His big brother had told him how he'd been the one to convince young John Winchester to choose the Chevy instead of the Volkswagen he'd set his sights on.

God, Sam mused. The time travel stuff was freaky!

x

Sam was fond of the Impala too, but like most of the relationships in his life, the one with car had been somewhat rocky. There had been times when he'd hated her, tired of being eternally transported from one scruffy motel to another, and times when she'd been the only home he'd ever known.

Then there had been the blackest moments of all, the soul-crushing months when he had been left on his own without Dean, and _**she**_ had been his only comfort.

Now he had come to love her as you would a sister or a mother. Dean was the one who saw her as his best girl.

X

Dean swiveled around as Sam approached the passenger door.

"What took you so long, dude? You shouldn't keep a lady waiting," he griped.

"Sorry about that _**Deanna. **_You're not gonna toss your hair and bitch at me, are you?" Sam grinned.

"Ha, we all know who's the girl around here, Rapunzel," Dean parried, rolling his eyes at Sam's ever lengthening locks of hair.

x

"Anyway," Sam continued, ignoring the comment and opening the door. "She doesn't mind waiting for _**me**_."

"Oh, right , cos' my Baby has a thing for Sasquatches now," Dean grunted. "She wouldn't betray me for your hairy ass."

"I wouldn't be too sure, " Sam replied enigmatically, a smile playing about his lips.

Baiting Dean was so satisfying, especially when it was usually Sam on the receiving end!

x

Dean glared at him suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She and I have been intimate, you could say we were as one, thanks to Gabriel. So I'd say that's gotta count for something, " Sam smirked.

"You're joking, Sam! She was forced. If there's anyone my Baby would want to be _**one**_ with, that's me!" Dean growled

X

"It was weird, Dean," Sam frowned, serious now. "I was part of the car. I could feel everything, the road under her wheels, the power of her engine as it raced along the road, even your heavy ass weighing down on the seat and your sweaty hands gripping hard on the wheel."

"My ass in _**not **_heavy, " Dean threw in before Sam could go on.

"Yet it was still me," Sam continued, bitch-facing his brother at the interruption. "It's like I was possessing her. That has to be the weirdest crap that's ever happened to me yet!" he concluded.

X

Dean couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up inside him.

Sam as Kitt had been hilarious, though back then there had been nothing to giggle about.

"You...you... made a great Kitt, man," Dean stuttered through his laughter, causing Sam to stare at him curiously.

"And I got the chance to be David Hasselhoff so, win win! Then my line about pulling the holy oil out of your ass. Man that was sweet."

"I can assure you it was anything but sweet. It was gross to feel you opening my trunk!" Sam grumbled.

x

"I should hate Gabriel for what he put us through, especially in Broward County, killing you over and over. Only a heartless jerk could come up with something like that," Sam said, the horror of those months and the loneliness of his search for the Trickster flowing back into his mind.

"Even if he did give us a hand at the end, I'll never forgive him."

"Yeah, well dude's dead now, " Dean offered

x

"We don't really know that " Sam replied. "Angels are soulless, so when we spike them with an angel-blade do they really die or do they get re-processed and eventually brought back by God?"

"Jeez, I dunno, Sammy and I don't care. Friggin' angels. They're always bad news, " Dean declared not interested in hearing more.

x

But Sam was having a geek moment. "Same thing with demons. They talk about 'immortal souls' and demons _**are **_souls; souls that have been twisted and turned evil. Theoretically it should be impossible to destroy them, so what really happens to the demon souls when we kill them with Ruby's knife?

Could be none of them are really gone, Maybe they're just biding their time in some circle of hell or serving a 'infernal' jail sentence," Sam theorized.

"Sam, Shut up!" Dean growled. "You are totally crapping me out, man. Just the thought that Alastair, Lilith, Azazel or even that douche Zachariah might still be around is chilling me out."

A sensation of gloom settled over the brothers, but Sam hadn't meant to stifle the good-humoured vibe of before so he went for light-heartedness.

x

"Hey, " Sam chirped, clapping a hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Yesterday I saw this place that sells fifty different flavours of pie. Maybe we could stop by for breakfast."

Dean stared stonily at him. "There is _**no**_ way there can be **_so_** many different kinds of pie! You're pulling my leg, Sammy!"

"I swear Dean. I didn't tell you before 'cos I was saving it as a surprise. It's a little factory that bakes pies in bulk to supply all the local diners, but it has a front shop of its own open to the public."

Dean glanced at him through slitted eyes. "If this is a prank , you're gonna regret the day you were born, Bitch!"

"You'll be kissing my ass when you're knee-high in pies, Jerk, " Sam grinned.

"You wish Sammy!" Dean smirked, pushing a Metallica cassette into the player and taking off with a squeal of tires toward pie-heaven.

X

The enD


End file.
